Sea Life
'Sea Life '''is a 2010 British-American nautical comedy film loosely based on the Sea Life Centres around the world. Directed by David Bowers and written by Michael Gladusaur and Richard Curtis, It stars Robin Williams and Emma Watson in the lead roles. ''Sea-Life ''held its world premiere in London, England on April 30, 2010. Universal Pictures later released the film in the United States on May 7, 2010. It received mixed reviews and grossed over $165 million worldwide. Plot In the film, a man named Walter Water (Williams) one night went to the ocean and was pulled in there by a mermaid named Marina (Watson). They soon discover that a villain named The Drainer, wants to drain all the water in the world so he can keep it all to himself. Now it's up to Walter, Marina, and their friends to save the ocean. Cast * Robin Williams as Walter Water * Emma Watson as Marina Production During the production of ''Marcus Troy and the Race Against Time, David Bowers came up with an idea of a film about ocean and sea life. More coming soon! Release Sea-Life ''premiered in London, England on April 30, 2010. The American release followed on May 7, 2010. The film was also converted to the IMAX Format. Marketing Trailers * The official teaser trailer was released on May 29, 2009 and was shown before ''Up, Imagine That, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Aliens in the Attic, the US release of Ponyo ''and ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. * The first theatrical trailer was released on November 6, 2009 and was shown before A Christmas Carol, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Planet 51, Old Dogs, The Pandemoniums Movie, The Princess and the Frog, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, and The Spy Next Door. * The second theatrical trailer was released on February 12, 2010 and was shown before Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, Alice in Wonderland, Computeropolis 3, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, and How to Train Your Dragon. Home media Sea-Life ''was released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 7, 2010 by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. A Blu-ray 3D version was later released in North America on April 5, 2011. On December 6, 2016, an Ultra HD Blu-ray version of the film was released. As of May 2019, the film is now available on Netflix and on Movies Anywhere. Reception Critical response ''Coming soon! Box office Despite being released on the same day as Iron Man 2, the film managed to gain $71 million in the United States box office while it also gained an extra $94 million internationally. That brings it to a worldwide total to $165 million. The film also managed to finish second at the box office behind Alice in Wonderland ''on its opening weekend. Accolades Home media The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on September 7, 2010 by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. ''More coming soon! Soundtrack The score for the film was composed by Patrick Doyle who also worked on Nanny McPhee. The official soundtrack was released on May 1, 2010 from Interscope Records, and the official score album was released on May 11, 2010 from Relativity Music Group. Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Sea Life Category:Working Title Films Category:Gladusaurus Productions Category:2010s Category:2010 Category:Live-action films